1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to menus and the like generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel magnifier for menus and the like.
2. Background Art
Whether due to poor lighting and/or due to poor eyesight, menus, wine lists, the meal check, and the like can be hard to read. Oftentimes, to not call attention to the fact that the item cannot be read, a person simply fails to adequately read the item or the person ignores it entirely.
Also, drugstores and the like often sell reading glasses. A person picks out a strength that suits that person and buys the reading glasses. To cover a range of strengths, the seller of the reading glasses must inventory a wide selection of strengths.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means for reading a menu or the like that compensates for poor lighting and/or poor eyesight and that improves the readability of the menu or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide such means that is discreet.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such means that can be used with an existing menu or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide such means that can be easily and economically implemented.
Yet a further object of the invention is to reduce the inventory a seller of reading glasses must have.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.